The wandering boy
by afanofinuyasha
Summary: Little boy not knowing anything wakes up one morning wondering why no one woke him up wanders into a room and looks for his grandpa then listens to their conversation wondering what had happened...what has happened? what will happen? read and find out!


This is my first story:  
It was early morning on Outset Island, mothers were trying to get there kids out of bed and start doing chores, while all the men started working in the field. In a small cottage on top of a hill, a young blond boy woke up. The boys name was Link, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Going by where the sun was in the sky, he realized that it was pretty late in the morning. Why hadn t his grandpa woken him up for morning chores? This made Link worry more, he got out of bed and quickly dressed into the green tunic he got for his birthday a few days ago. When he didn t see Aryll at the table like he would usually see, which made his worry even graver. He was about to open the front door and find his grandfather to ask why no one had woken him up, but halted with his hand on the doorknob. His grandfather was talking to the village swordsman Orca, He just snatched her right out of the sky, I don t know what to do I m too old he was saying this didn t sound good. Well maybe Link couldn t help us out, Orca suggested, I could give him one of my swords he knows how to use it pretty well.  
That s true, but do you think he s ready? Link didn t need to hear any more, something really horrible must have had to have happened for Orca to ever suggest handing him a sword just like that. He ran out of the house and over to where the two old men were standing, Speaking of which, his grandfather said when he saw the blonde.  
Grandpa what s happened why didn t anyone wake me up for chores? Link asked looking even more worried after seeing there worried faces.  
Link some vicious looking creature snatched up Aryll, his grandfather said gravely. He hesitated a moment not sure whether to tell his grandson about the second girl he saw the monster carrying and drop into the Forest of Fairies. A horrible feeling came over the boy; his baby sister had been kidnapped. Oh no, where did it take her.  
Over in that direction, his grandpa pointed toward the forest.  
I must go find her, maybe he got lose and fell into the forest, Link said hopefully.  
Wait Link, you must be well prepared before going up there. Orca interrupted, I ll give you one of my swords. Yes Link, his grandpa agreed. Go into the house and grab the shield that s on the wall. One hour later, Link was standing at the peak of Outset Island, a shield in his right hand, a sword in the other. His eye s narrowed with determination as he stared at the bridge, a single plank broken in the middle. It was a small obstacle that he wouldn t let stop him, something had happened to his sister and he needed to save her. He started to run cautiously over the old creaky bridge, and halted when he approached the broken plank. He started at the gap for a moment deciding how far he needed to jump to make it. It was a pretty easy jump but one wrong step and he could fall to his doom. The boy took two steps back, went into a run and jumped at the edge of the gap easily making it; and then ran the rest of the way into the forest. Link looked around cautiously when he entered the forest, knowing the evil creatures were known to hide here. A soft grunt from above caught his attention, and when he looked up there was a young blonde girl hanging from a branch in the tree. She was obviously stuck, "Hey, are you okay?" Link called then tried to unsuccessfully climb up the tree.  
The girl shook her head coming out of her daze, then looked at him with a determined expression. Yes, she wiggled a little to try and get herself out of the tree. I m fine. After a moment of watching pathetic struggling Link commented, You don t look like you fine. You look like you need some help. Well you eyes deceive you, the girl said between grunts of struggle, Because I have this perfectly under control. Come on let me help you, Link said managing to climb up the three this time.  
The girl didn t object when he got her unstuck and helped her get down. When they were on the ground, at first she looked at him like she was about to bonk him on the head for helping her, but then her eyes softened and she smiled,"Thanks kid I owe ya one."  
"Um What s your name? Link asked after a moment of silence, If it's okay to ask?" "My name is Tetra" she says with a smile, "And thanks for the help" then she started heading our of the forest ready to leave.  
Wait! Link shouted stopping Tetra in her tracks, "I I'm sorry but um, my sisters been kidnapped w will you come and help me find her?"  
Tetra looked at him sympathetically, it must have been the girl the monster bird picked up before dropping her. She looked so scared, so Tetra couldn t say no, "Ok I guess I could help."  
"Really? You will? Thanks!." Link and Tetra walk out together to start out on this adventure.  
Will this be an adventure of faith...?  
Or will it be a love misfortune? 


End file.
